User blog:Forever half dead/False Walls and Tainted Memories
A few summers ago a family friend helped myself and my dad with a project on our garage. More specifically, we were going to extend the back room by knocking out a wall and building a new one. It was a pretty straightforward job. We lived in an old, decent sized white house with black shutters on the very top of a hill. To the right of the house we had a medium sized, white, two car garage. The front of course is where the cars were, the back was my dad's 'workshop' although I never actually saw him do any work in there, and the top of course was the attic. We started by building the new wall first, it only took a couple of days. Then we started putting the boards over it so it looked like a decent wall. My dad had left a small space open though so someone could crawl in and kick down one of the boards on the old wall so it would be easier to get them off. Since neither him nor his friend could fit in there, I gladly volunteered. It seemed like it'd be cool. After I awkwardly crawled in, I took in the atmosphere. Dark and peaceful. I started to think to myself, "Eheheh.. You almost can't tell there's this space back here. Reminds me of those stories you see on TV about the false walls with bodies and money behind them." My dad of course responded to my gawking around with "Hurry up." I started on the far left. I kicked. The board came loose. The space was then dimly lit. I didn't stop there though. I decided to go to the right side and kick down the rotted board to make things even easier for us. I walked about 10 feet, kicked, but I heard a hollow thud. I tried again, still, a hollow thud. This made no sense to me. I could kick the other one off with barely any effort, but I can't get the rotten one off?! I decided not to waste the time or energy though. I crawled back out. The wall was boarded up and we made our way to the back. We started pulling off the boards from the old wall, talking about what we would go get for lunch after that, and of course the whole time my eyes kept finding their way back to that rotten board. We finally made our way down to that board, and it came off right away, which obviously made me a bit frustrated. We kept going though. We started tearing down the beams of the old wall; my weapon of choice was my baseball bat. After we had cleared the wall I stepped back to admire my handy work-- --but then I noticed the math didn't exactly add up.. The front part of the garage was wider than the back. That made absolutely no sense. The garage was a perfect sqare. I brought up the point, but they didn't exactly care. We decided to call it a day.. but I couldn't stop thinking about why the walls were like that.. I was dying to know. I was just dying to know. I had never been the patient type. Ever. The night ended as it usually would, but for some reason I found myself awake at 2 A.M. I decided why not do some exploring? I stepped into my Converses and grabbed my dad's keys off of the table on the way out. I silently turned the key in the padlock, turned on the light, and went to work. I grabbed a hammer off of the nearby counter and started pulling out the ancient nails. After 3 nails were out I decided I didn't need to take it off of the wall completely. I could just push the board with it still attached by that one nail. I nudged it and reached eagerly for my flashlight. What I found and what would happen next would stay with me forever though. I aimed the flashlight into the dark and saw concrete steps leading downward to a metal door. Now any normal person in that situation would say to themselves "No. I've seen my share of horror movies and I know how this ends. Don't be that dumb white girl," but I figured with the date of the house it had to be a bomb shelter or something like that. I started down the steps and cracked the door open a bit. I saw a dark tunnel. I tried to rationalize my actions. I know it was a dumb thing to do, but at least I was reluctant.. Its not exactly like some crazy hobo had easy access to it. I started down the tunnel. The walls were made of metal and the floor was dirt. On the walk that seemed to last a lifetime I started to think a lot. So this is what is in the hill that I live on? Sweet. I wondered if any of my neighbors had the same thing and if this was connected to any of their houses. Although I don't think I'd feel too comfortable if my house was connected to Mr. Jenson's.. When we first moved here he tried to lure me into his house by asking if I wanted to see his penny collection. Lolno. Anyways, I finally reached a rusty door that was slightly ajar. What I found wasn't much. It was just a small room. Shelves filled with canned food, a trunk used as a makeshift table, and a bed covered in dusty wool blankets. When I got closer to the trunk I found a candle though. I looked around for some matches, but I didn't have any luck. Good job, guys. I see you were quite prepared. Seeing as there wasn't much to explore I started to head back, but then I noticed there was another rusty metal door next to the one I had come in from. I entered the new room and that was when it got weird. There was a huge marble table in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with sewn together skin, and of course what lair wouldn't be complete without your very own throne made out of human bones? Classy. I guess the people who lived here before would take care of their annoying neighbor's themselves. I can dig it. I must admit I was pretty impressed by the effort put into this room. I rested my hand on the table and looked up admiring the ceiling. It was a well, and the moon still looked beautiful. I lifted my hand up.. b.. blood. It was covered in blood.. and not DRIED blood either.. warm, sticky blood.. Best believe that if I'd had anything in my bladder at that point, it would have been all over my pants. It was definitely time to leave. As I started to exit the way I had came, the light hit some of the 'canned food'.. these weren't your normal down-south canned vegetables.. These were jars of eyes, fingers, and organs.. I felt my chest tighten and my legs locked up as I attempted to run and I fell. I looked up, brushing the blue hair out of my eyes. I found myself face to face with a rotting female corpse. She must have been hidden by the bed earlier.. I felt the tears start to stream down my face and I screamed. Her eyes bolted open.. but for a moment everything stopped. They were so beautiful; pale blue. They didn't seem hostile.. they seemed sad, as if she were longing for something.. or wanting help.. but I quickly snapped out of my daze as I felt the tears streaming down my face full force. I jumped up and started to run. Unfortunately, the last thing I remember after running for what seemed like en eternity was waking up with an aching headache looking up at the sunrise. It was so beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder how a world filled with such evil and cruelty could ever be so beautiful.. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked around slowly, shocked. I was back in that same sinister room. There was a silver knife in my chest, and a bony hand around that. That hand belonged to the house's previous owner. It was so odd.. I had attened his funeral a few months ago.. right after that his wife went missing.. I was slipping away too fast to piece it all together then. But I shall end this story here. I only wish I had LIVED to tell this story.. ~forever_half_dead Category:Blog posts